Sonny's Home For Girls?
by Lanee4life
Summary: Dean always thought that him and Sammy were the most misunderstood people, that's until he met Lexi. The one person who may have more problems than him. Includes: Dean, Sam, and OC
1. Chapter 1

I apologize for my grammar. I am from America my commas are just not in the right places. I will try my best. This is from the perspective of an Original Character and Dean. Sammy's in there too. This is about the time Dean got sent to 'Sonny's Home For Boys'. In this reality the ages are: Sam:12 Dean:16 Lexi (OC): 16

Prologue:

Dean was not an exception. Lexi was. Dean was having a bad week. Lexi was having a bad week. Dean had lost all the money. Lexi's mom had died in a shoot and run. Only his dad knew where he was and didn't care. Lexi's dad was no where to be found and nobody could come and find him just for the sake of his daughter. He had helped himself to the five-finger discount and was on his way for the jelly when he heard the clink of the cuffs, the thunk of the peanut butter smashing the bread, and the 'don't touch him' of Sammy's. She had turned the 'Fight Cancer Club' into the 'Fight Club'. Being hungry was not a crime. Fighting was a crime. Then he punched a cop in the eye. Then she punched the cop in the other eye.


	2. Dean Winchester: The Man

Dean Winchester: The Man

There are three types of men in the world. The first type is the 'Man Boy'. This kind is the type that hasn't gotten over the reality of life yet; you can find these types as scientists or as patients in the mental hospital. The second type is the 'Manly Man'. This type is the most common type, these have millions of categories and some are complete opposites like 'Family Man', 'Doesn't Believe In Love', 'The Busy Business Man', 'Tough Guy Extraordinaire', and occasional the 'Big Brother Protective Type' and the list goes on and on. The last type is Gentleman. God blessed this type with something called chivalry. These men are a dying race.

Dean Winchester is a 'Manly Man'. He doesn't believe in love because love has never shown him kindness or mercy. He is an atheist because God has never shown him kindness or mercy. He doesn't believe in fate because fate hasn't shown him kindness or mercy. He believes in Bobby, Sammy, and maybe his Dad because sometimes he does get kindness and mercy.

Dean Winchester doesn't do 'Chick Flick' moments because John Winchester doesn't like no sissies. He doesn't cry because John Winchester doesn't like sissies. He doesn't complain about being a hunter because John Winchester doesn't like sissies. He does comfort his brother, tells Bobby about his problems, and rocks out to Led Zeppelin because sometimes it's okay to be a sissy.

Dean Winchester doesn't believe in the 'Apple Pie Life' because him Momma burned on the ceiling. He doesn't believe in 'White Picket Fences' because his Daddy is drunk all the time. He doesn't believe in 'Squeezing out 2.5 Beautiful Children' because he is saving people he is hunting things and he is working the family business. He believes in the impala though because it's his one place to call home.

Lastly Dean Winchester has seen a lot of places and he classifies this one as run down but also someone's home.

Dean's first impression of Sonny's Home For Boys is through a cop cars window. The window is grimy and dirty and, overall the whole car smells sickly sweet like an air freshener. He sees Deputy Dumber step out of the car and walk towards Sonny and they pat each other on the back like old friends. Deputy Dumber walks to the car and jerks it opens, I get out without a fight and motion for Sammy to come closer to me. This is my first impression and hopefully my last. We go in and sit down on the couch and I look at 'The Man'. He kind of smirks like maybe its funny that I'm here and not in jail, and maybe it is. Sammy stares him down and then I smirk because well he is the most adorable kid.

I tune back into the conversation just when Deputy Dumber takes off his sunglasses like a douche. The dude looks closer and says

"Looks like you've got a shiner"

"Brat, sucker punched me"

I snort and say, " You wish"

He rolls his eyes and says, "Is he okay with you Sonny?"

Sonny nods and Dumber is off. He reaches his hand out to me and says "Sonny" like that's the answer that I was looking for. I still reach and shake it and say " Dean, and that's Sam" because that's what Dad says a man does. I hear the engine of the police car start up. " You know when you make him angry he leaves with the keys". I groan. He pulls a paper clip from his pocket and fiddles with the cuffs until they come apart. He stares at my scratches on my wrist and I give him a look that dares him to talk. After he is done blaming the cop and my old man, I finally tell him a werewolf did it. Sammy looks up at me shocked and Sonny gives me a look like I am crazy.

"U must be hungry come and eat and then I will show you and Sammy to your room."

I'm not looking forward to this but dad will be back soon right?


	3. Lexi : The Woman

Lexi: The Woman

There are four types of women in the world. The first type is the "Girly Woman." You can find these types in the woman who coo over babies and fawn over men like Channing Tatum. The next type is the "Manly Woman" she is into sports and guy clothing, and there is nothing wrong with that. The "Slut" pretends to be your friend but when you're not looking sinks her claws into your boyfriend. Last but not least the "Womanly Woman" she is feminist and stands up for herself and doesn't take crap from anyone.

Lexi Broch is a breed. She is the "Manly Woman", "Womanly Woman", and the unheard of "Musical Genius" that can happen within anyone.

She doesn't believe in love because love didn't do its job. She doesn't believe in fate because fate hasn't done its job. She is an atheist because God hasnt done his job. She believes in karma because karma always does its job.

Lexi Broch doesn't do "Girly moments" because her mother never did. She doesn't cry because her mother never did. She didn't complain about moldy bread because her mother never did. She does sob when her mom died in a hit and run because her mom wasn't around.

Lexi Broch doesn't have a perfect life because her mother's dead. She doesn't have a home because her mother is dead. She doesn't believe in family because she has none. She believes in anger though because its the only thing she has left.

Now Lexi has seen a lot of homes in her sixteen years of living but not something as run-down as this old place.

Lexi's first impression of Sonny's home for boys is in a cop car. Officer Tweedledum pulls the squad car on to a farm like area. I looks around in sadness is this really her new home. Officer Tweedledum gets out the car to go ring the doorbell. I sit in the car like a bum (well I guess I am).

I can hear arguing from inside, I look up at the building again to see a little boys eyes on me, I blink up at him, the curtains rustle and a bigger boy tugs him back inside, glaring at me.

The sound of the door opening beside me startles me. "Get out" the officer says gruffly to me.

I roll my eyes and hop out of the cruiser. He leads me into a house that smells warm, and makes me feel a strange sense of comfort. I feel eyes on me, I look around and spy the small boy from the window staring down at me from the stair case. I stare back, he blushes and scampers away.

I take a look at the officer and at the man in front of me, presumably Sonny.

"Well we don't usually take on girls" says "Sonny"

"She's a special case" says Officer Tweedledum.

I do a couple ahem type of things until "Sonny" introduces himself as Sonny. I guess it comes off that I'm one of his "special cases" as in "oh were so sorry your mother died" and "what do you mean she has no family"?

He looks at me dead in the eye and I immediately respect him. He doesn't look at me with pity or scorn. He just looks at me like he's asking for respect and that I give it to him.

**Then he motions to Officer Tweedledum to unlock my cuffs and says "I think we can make room".**


End file.
